1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel liquid crystalline compound having a negative dielectric anisotropy value and a liquid crystal composition containing the same. The liquid crystalline compound referred to herein includes compounds exhibiting a liquid crystal phase by themselves and compounds which exhibit no liquid crystal phase by themselves, but are similar in structure to compounds exhibiting a liquid crystal phase. More particularly, it relates to a liquid crystal material usable for a liquid crystal display element utilizing an electrically controlled birefringence effect.